1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an incontinence article having a back guard for protecting the back and clothing of a user. More particular, the present invention relates to an incontinence article for children or adults in which a back guard extends from a rear portion of the article to the middle back torso area of the user.
2. Background Art
The use of disposable incontinence articles is gaining widespread use in the care of both children and adults. A typical incontinence article (e.g., a diaper) is a multilayered composite structure that includes a liquid permeable body-side layer, a liquid impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent material positioned between the outer cover and the body-side liner.
Children's diapers are generally flat garments intended to be fit around a child while lying down. Adult incontinence articles are usually constructed with multiple layers similar to a child's diaper, but are often made thinner and narrower for improved discreteness. Moreover, many adult incontinence articles are constructed to be slipped on by a user similar to a pair of shorts
However, a problem unrecognized by existing incontinence articles is that, when worn, waste products often leak to the back torso area of the user. This is generally caused, for example, when the user shifts between a seated position and a standing position, or between a seated position and a lying position. In addition, due to new guidelines set forth by the Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) Alliance and the American Academy of Pediatrics, children are increasingly being placed on their backs' to sleep, which causes leakage. When waste products leak, the user's back often becomes soiled and his/her clothing becomes ruined.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to reduce leaking in incontinence articles by improving the absorbent material and/or improving the fit of the article to the user (e.g., by providing additional or improved elastic systems). However, none of these systems truly prevent waste from leaking to the back of the user. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,012 to Yamaki et al., herein incorporated by reference. Yamaki et al. provide a short band of elastic extending from a rear portion of a diaper. However, due to the lack of absorbent material around the band of elastic, as well as the short length thereof, the user's back and clothes are still at risk.
In view of the forgoing, there exists a need for an incontinence article having back guard that extends from a rear portion of the article to the middle back area of the user. This prevents leakage of waste products from the article to the back of the user.